pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Appendix:Pokémon Yellow Walkthrough/Part 7
Celadon City Celadon City is huge. It is a very rich, populous town with several areas to explore. You may at first notice that there are some s loitering around. Unfortunately, they might be up to something… Southwest from the Pokémon Center is the Game Corner. The smaller building to the right of it is where you exchange your coins for prizes. We'll go there in a bit. If you go south of the Game Corner and to the east, you'll see some houses. The second house (the first one with a door) is a restaurant. Talk to the guy in the upper left corner and he'll give you a . Now you can start collecting coins at the Game Corner. Go back to the Pokémon Center. Make sure you have an open spot in your party. On the immediate right side of the Pokémon Center is a small gap. Head up and left, and you can enter the back of the Celadon Mansion. Keep climbing the stairs, all the way to the top. You'll find yourself in a room with a . He doesn't say anything of importance, but you can find a Poké Ball on his table that contains an . Head all the way left past the Pokémon Center and the Mansion and you'll soon be at the Celadon Department Store. This is one of the many department stores found in the main Pokémon games. Celadon Department Store This massive store has five floors and a rooftop area. The prices for all floors are as follows: 2F= | }} | }} | }} | }} }} - Right Cashier= | }} | }} | }} | }} }} }} |-| 4F= | }} | }} }} |-| 5F= | }} | }} }} - Right Cashier= | }} | }} | }} }} }} |-| Rooftop= | }} }} The third floor doesn't have any shops, but there is a man here that will give you . On the rooftop, there are some Vending Machines. Buy one of each drink: a , a , and a . Talk to the little girl, and you can give her a drink in exchange for a TM. For the Fresh Water, she gives ; for Soda Pop, she gives ; and Lemonade gets you . Make sure to buy one extra drink to give to the guards in the gate preventing you from entering Saffron City. You don't have the HM for yet, but when you do, you can surf across the little pond to find an old man who will give you . is a good Pokémon for that, but chances are you don't have one yet. Now you can head for the Gym. Celadon Gym |- | |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} So if you couldn't already tell, this Gym specializes is Pokémon. or a Pokémon like should do really well here. Most Pokémon here are also part , so moves might be a good idea, if you have any. This Gym also has some trees that are required to down, so bring someone that knows . Eventually, you'll reach the Gym Leader, Erika. She can be sort of hard if you don't have the right Pokémon. Make sure to bring some s, s, s, etc. as Erika will use status-inflicting moves like , , and . After defeating her, she hands you the , as well as . Also, the move can be used outside of battle. Head out of the Gym and head to the Game Corner. Game Corner There are several hidden coins scattered around here. Use your to help you look. You can also purchase coins here at the top left. All of these coins will be stored in your that you received earlier. Next door in the smaller building, there are some prizes you can receive by using your coins. Some are rare Pokémon, or others, such as , that can only be received here. Left= | }} }} |-| Middle= | }} }} |-| Right= | }} }} Back inside the Game Corner, go up to the top and to the right. There is a blocking a poster. You have to battle him. |} He goes to inform his boss about you, leaving the poster exposed. There is a secret button behind the poster. Press it, and a hidden stairwell appears. Head down, and you'll be at the secret Rocket Hideout. Rocket Hideout Rocket Hideout, B1F Rocket Hideout B2F RBY.png Rocket Hideout, B2F Rocket Hideout B3F RBY.png Rocket Hideout, B3F Rocket Hideout B4F RBY.png Rocket Hideout, B4F }} The main goal of this place is to get to the boss of Team Rocket, Giovanni. There is a key that you need to get to him. On the first floor, head down and right. You can fight a there. |} Now head left to find another Rocket. |} Go down into the room below to find an . Also, in-between the rooms, there are six potted plants. The bottom right one has a hidden . Head north and go down the stairs. Once there, you'll pass another Rocket. This is the first area in the game with spin tiles. You step on one, and you'll head the direction it says until you hit a stop tile. The maze goes as follows: Take the first spin tile that's pointing west. Head right and the spin tiles will take you up. Go around the top of the maze to collect a . Go back to the stop tile and down, and you can collect a . Go back to the stop tile and take the east-facing spin tile. There is an item that contains . Go to the downwards-pointing tile which will bring you right to a stop. Head east and the spinners will take you to the next stopper. Go west and they'll take you down. From here, take the bottom spin tile. This will take you to a . You'll have to go around again to get back to where you were, but then once there, take the top spin tile and head down. Then you'll finally reach the stairs going up. There is a Rocket Grunt in the room you came to. Right above him is another Grunt. There is a in the upper left corner of the room. Head back down the stairs, take a few spin tiles north, and head downstairs again. Directly south of the stairs is another Grunt. |} In the room below him is . There's also a hidden in this little room. Head back left and around and you'll see more spin tiles. Take the first downwards-pointing tile and collect the nearby . Head back up and take the left-pointing tile. Head down to the right arrow then backtrack a little and take the middle right arrow. Head down and you'll be face-to-face with another Rocket. After defeating him, go right and up, then head down the stairs. To the immediate left is a . Head up and into the other room. Collect the and then face another Rocket. This one is required to defeat. |} Talk to him again and he will drop the . This will allow you access to the elevator. Go back up to B2F. Go through the maze again and then take the elevator. Go up to B1F and exit. You can fight an optional Rocket. |} Take the elevator down to B4F, but you'll be on the side that was previously unreachable. Go left and collect the from the table. Then go back and head north. You'll have to defeat the duo of Rockets once again before heading into the boss's room. Enter the final room and you'll be face-to-face with Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket himself. He will battle you after a brief conversation. Upon defeat, he will disappear and drop the . Now you can get through the Pokémon Tower in Lavender Town. Use an if you want, and you'll end up back in Celadon City. Celadon City Now that all of that has been taken care of, we need to go back to Lavender Town. You can now go through the gate and give a drink to the guards, and cut through Saffron City. We won't be covering just yet, but later. Or you could just go back through the Underground Path, which will also lead back to . Either way, just head back east from to get back to Lavender Town, and head into Pokémon Tower. Lavender Town Pokémon Tower Pokémon Tower, 1F Pokémon Tower 2F RBY.png Pokémon Tower, 2F Pokémon Tower 3F RBY.png Pokémon Tower, 3F Pokémon Tower 4F RBY.png Pokémon Tower, 4F Pokémon Tower 5F RBY.png Pokémon Tower, 5F Pokémon Tower 6F RBY.png Pokémon Tower, 6F Pokémon Tower 7F RBY.png Pokémon Tower, 7F }} There is nothing significant on the first floor, so go up the stairs to the second floor. Go up a little and you'll meet up with Blue again. He will battle you. Eevee→Vaporeon= |} |-| Eevee→Jolteon= |} |-| Eevee→Flareon= |} He walks away after defeat. Nothing else new. There's nothing else on this floor, so head west and take the stairs up. There are a couple s here you can face. |} |} |} Right above her is an . Head up to the next floor. There are several more Channelers here. |} Right below her is an . |} Below her is an and up from that is an . |} Take the stairs up. There are a few more Channelers to defeat. However, on this floor there is a Channeler in the center that has not been possessed by ghosts. By walking on the bluish area, called the purified and protected zone, it will heal your Pokémon. |} |} |} Collect the right below her. |} Take the stairs up. There are some last Channelers you can defeat. Below her is an . |} |} To the left of her is a . Now, as you approach the stairs, you will be stopped. The battle is that of a real ghost. However, the reveals the ghost as a . You can battle it, but you cannot capture it. It will dodge . Once you defeat it, it will calm down and the spirit of Cubone's mother will depart into the afterlife. Head up the stairs. This floor is guarded by the Team Rocket duo, who you have to defeat. Once they have been defeated, speak to Mr. Fuji at the top. Once your conversation is over, he automatically brings you to his house back in Lavender Town. If you speak with him again, he'll give you the , which will allow you to wake up the two that are west of and south of . Head back to Celadon City. Category:Pokémon Yellow Category:Walkthrough